


Three's Company

by Lucy_Analiz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Analiz/pseuds/Lucy_Analiz
Summary: La elección no fue echa para todos...Prefiero la nada misma ha tener que escoger con cual quedarme.





	1. Chapter 1

 

La temperatura de su cuerpo estaba tomado un impulso peligroso, la causa; no era un posible estado febril, la causa; era la furia naufragando desde el fondo de su alma.

¡Mierda!

¡Que diablos estaba pasando!

Cómo carajo se atrevía ese pequeño bastardo, cómo siquiera se había atrevido a tanto.

En ese preciso momento; Derek Hale, estaba siendo testigo de lo que creía era una maldita pesadilla.

Scott no tubo tiempo de reacción, y se encontró siendo victima de la ira de su hermano.  
  
Se atragantó ese deseo lógico de querer gritar… mientras era arrastrado lejos del joven que permanecía desmayado en el sillón. Las lagrimas evitando salir ha dar vergüenza.  
Su hermano no había tenido ni una minima contemplación en sujetarlo justamente del brazo recientemente dañado.

Scott pudo sentir en aquel brutal alejamiento, la amarga sentencia de un cruel destino. En su rostro se expandían unos cuantos moretones. Stiles se hallaba inconciente en el sofá con leves moretones en el cuerpo y una amplio rasguño que se expandía en la comisura de su labio superior; lugar que había sido usurpado atrevidamente por unos labios ajenos y ansiosos.

Scotti apenas pudo sentir el contacto de esos tibios labios. El intenso dolor no le había permitido grabar aquella sensación por lo que en ese momento, lamento con toda su alma la perdida de tan generosa oportunidad.   
— Derek,…Derek… — Suplico, evitando a toda costa levantar el tono de su voz.  
Tenia que aclarar las cosas… o podría perder a Stiles por culpa del “bestia” de su hermanastro. —Derek suéltame, idiota, y te lo explicare.—

Le soltó, cómo si tocarlo quemara, entendiendo que se había excedido en la utilización de fuerza — hazlo—,dijo secamente.

Scott noto que Derek no podía calmar su furia, estaba tan molesto, que en sus ojos solo se podía ver una profunda oscuridad. Esos hermosos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de un felino, estaban enfriándole la sangre.

Tock…,tok….  
Los Dioses hoy estarían de su parte.

Algo evitaría que su hermano, lo agarrara a golpes, en ese instante.  
— ¡Scott!, ¡Derek!   
— Tock..,…Tock.  
— ¿Están en casa…?  
— Tock…,…Tock.

— Escúchame Derek. Necesitamos hablar, …si me pones en un aprieto con Stiles, yo me encargare de decirle que tienes un interés más halla de la amistad con él. — Derek dio un paso atrás…, respiro hondo, y accedió en un leve movimiento de cabeza . — Me alegra qué hablemos el mismo idioma.  
Abre la puerta, luego hablaremos de esto. — Dijo.

Derek se mantuvo quito por unos segundos,  
— Tock..,…Tock. ¡Stiles! ¡chicoooos!

— Ella no se ira hasta que abras o contestes. — Derek dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño recostado en el sillón.

— Ábrele.

Cuando Derek abrió, una pelirroja entro como un huracán dentro del departamento. — ¡Scott!, ¡Dios!, tú brazo… ¿Por qué no contestaban? ¡Llame por horas!

— Adelante, …¡entra!  
Estas en tú casa, …Fiona de hielo.

Lydia, había entrado haciendo a un lado al oji—verde, he ignoro, el sarcasmo del mismo — ¡¿Estas bien?!¡¿ ambos están bien?!. — Dijo dando una mirada hacia al sillón, — Oh…,por dios… ¡Stiles!..— Rápidamente y con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, Scott bloqueo la llegada de Lydia hacia su mejor amigo. — eh…, él esta bien, solo necesita descansar. No es nada que no se cure con descanso y una buena pomada contra los moretones.  
Esto…,Solo fue un susto.

— Valla que fue un susto, casi matan al pobre de Derek de un infarto, recuerden que no esta en edad para esto.

— pero qué bien te conservas…, tan venenosa como siempre.

La pelirroja iba encaminada ha contestarle. Pero, Scott nuevamente se entrometió en su camino — Ly…, cielo, podrías hacernos un favor.

Derek enarco su ceja ante el extraño par de idiotas frente a él —Lo que quieras, Scotti. solo dime.

Derek torció un gesto de disgusto en sus labios. Scott mantuvo su atención en la pelirroja ha pesar de sentir la mirada asesina de su hermano — cómo veras… el accidente me dejo dañado el brazo, …esto fue algo temporal.— dijo, enseñándole el pañuelo que sujetaba su brazo en el aire. — Pero no quiero ir solo, y tampoco quiero que Stiles se quede solo.

— claro, quieres que te acompañe.

— No,…no.

Derek se burlo en una corta risilla molesta de la pelirroja —No a mi — Derek tosió disimuladamente al notar la mirada asesina de la joven ( bruja) desilusionada.  
— Necesito que nos hagas el favor de quedarte con Stiles, tu sabes….,no quiero que despierte y se encuentre solo.

—Pero… Derek puede…

—Derek es mi tutor, el dueño del auto…, necesito que venga conmigo además nosotros tenemos que hacer la denuncia para poder aclarar lo sucedido con el padre de Stiles.

Derek resoplo, esa era una gran mentira. Sí la pelirroja caía en esa, lo ofrecería como próximo ganador del oscar. Si bien, era verdad lo del medico, lo demás lo habían echo en el momento que fueron atendidos por el accidente.   
Imaginaba que todo esto era para aclarar la situación anterior a la llegada de la pelirroja.

— El especialista no estaba en ese momento, volvimos a dejar a Stiles para que descanse. Estábamos por llamarte por que eres la única en la que podemos confiar a nuestro amigo.   
Por suerte, para nosotros estas aquí. Enserio, necesito ir al hospital.

Para nada…. le traería (a ninguno de los dos) confianza dejar a Lydia con Stiles. Ella era aquel amor no correspondido, del castaño, pero necesitaban aclarar todo antes de enloquecer.

— ¡Vamos! Mujer odiosa, serias tan amable de prestarnos tu ayuda por única vez en tú malévola existencia.

—¡Que adulador!  
Claro que me quedo, por ti Scotti… y, Stiles, claro.

— ¡Gracias!

— Sí, ¡Gracias! Fiona…, Creí que deberíamos rogarte unas horas más.

—Derek…— llamo Scott tratando de calmarlo.— Entiendo que estés molesto, pero cálmate con ella.

— lo siento…, fiona.  
Iré a dejar a Stiles en su cuarto.

— Perdonado, sarnoso. — Derek le ignoro aquel comentario. Tomo al castaño cuidadosamente en sus brazos, y lo alejo ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja y su hermano pequeño. — El él es realmente… es exasperante.   
Pero, debo admitir que es un hombre realmente fuerte puede carga a Stiles como si fuera una novia.

— Es entendible su enojo, digo… por el accidente… recuerda que aprecia mucho a su Camaro.

— Es un gran idiota, sí se preocupa más por su cacharro de auto, que por ustedes.

— Lydia, no insultes a su Camaro, … tanto Stiles como yo, le tenemos un cariño especial ha ese auto.

Lydia suspiro para callar… entendiendo que se estaba metiendo en un terreno escabroso, hombres… pensó. Derek escucho prácticamente toda la conversación, pero antes de sentirse un tanto culpable de haber dañado a su hermano en aquel jalon del brazo, pudo ver el pequeño beso que la pelirroja colocaba en la mejilla de esté, — Realmente me alegra de que estén bien.— susurro, sutilmente.

Derek se aclaro la garganta al pasar por la puerta del living nuevamente, — Bien, ya deje a Stiles en su cuarto, puedes ver algo de televisión, dan 1000 maneras de morir por si quieres tomar apuntes, …también tienes veneno para rata sobre la heladera, por si te da hambre.

Scott intento borrar la sonrisa ante las ocurrencias del oji-verde. — Derek, …basta.

— Llámanos SOLO sí Stiles necesita algo.

— Idiota.

— ¡Derek! — volvió a prevenir.

— Solo creo que esa no es la manera de pedirme la contraseña del wifi.

Lydia sonrío mientras elevaba una ceja. — cariño, tengo la contraseña desde el día que lo instalaron

— Pero, que bueno que lo mencionas. Hace un par de días…, la cambie. Ya sabes… uno debe prevenir. Con tantas sabandija suelta.

— Seguirán peleando…, lys, la contraseña esta pegada en la puerta del Frazer. — dijo Scott sintiendo gran dolor muscular. — Derek, podemos irnos.

— Bien.


	2. Hablemos.

Su preciado Camaro estaba en el taller del tío Petter.

Derek habían tenido que tomarse un taxi hasta la clínica.  
― Lo siento, ― dijo Scott.   
Derek no respondió.

Scott se removió varias veces el cabello de la nuca que se le erizaba constantemente cada que pasaba otro segundo en el que era ignorado por su hermano.   
Odiaba sentirse como un pequeño gatito asustado.

Al llegar pidieron un turno.   
El especialista se hallaba en su descanso. Para colmos de incomodidad tendrían que esperar. Scott podía adivinar con facilidad la preocupación que su hermano tenia sabiendo a Lydia ocupándose de un inconciente Stiles.

Por suerte.  
No fueron ni cinco minutos de espera.   
Pero para un Hale aquello realmente era una eternidad, y la manera despreocupada en la que llego el doctor Lahey no estaba ayudándole para nada.

Scott lo vio desde otra perspectiva más noble.   
Ese hombre había llegado justo en el que iba ha empezar una discusión con el señor con mirada de “esto es tu culpa”

El especialista había entrado por un pasillo de la clínica con ese aire despectivo, como si fuera un modelo de pasarela, llevando su chaqueta al hombro, pero con su hermosa bata blanca, ya puesta.   
Marcándose como el galante no solo con las enfermeras si no también con el resto de pacientes que iban ha ver otros doctores…   
Las enfermeras parecían animadas con su presencia pero de alguna manera se notaba que evitaban caer en sus encantos. Una de ellas se levanto, y murmuro algo en su oído, y él asistió.  
Ella se levanto encaminándolo hacia los hermanitos, le presento, al hijo de una de sus grandes colegas. Los ojos le brillaron junto a su gran sonrisa, así se decidió que se les atendería sin ningún inconveniente.

―Isaac Lahey ―se presento.―No sé sí conozco a tu madre, pero después de verte a ti en su lugar, casi me alegro de que existan los pequeños accidentes. ― dijo, con una sonrisa que Scott no siguió pero a Derek realmente le callo como patada al hígado.

Los de alrededor les miraron e incluso hubo alguien que carraspeo.

Quizás su hermano era algo inocente para leer a otros… pero Derek era un hombre con más experiencia que los cortos noviazgos de secundaria.

Derek también admitía que detestaba a los que aparentaban ser demasiado simpático.   
El especialista pudo notar que no era del agrado del grandote. Por lo que él que ubico a Derek en la sala de espera, plantándole prácticamente la puerta en las narices, no antes de que Scott entrara.   
Luego abrió nuevamente la puerta como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había echo, pero aclarando que en el consultorio solo entraba el medico y su paciente…,y lo hizo con una actitud autoritaria y adoctrinada que hizo a Derek poner aún mas molesto.

Estuvo a unos segundos de pedir otro especialista, pero tampoco quería perder el tiempo ahí. Si ese tipo se pasaba de listo, se ocuparía personalmente de ubicarlo.

Scott imaginaba que si Derek tuviera un buen par de colmillos, seguramente le arrancaría el pellejo al doctor. Scott sonrío y de no estar en una situación tan compleja con su hermano quizás se desarmaría de risa por la cara de Derek en aquel momento.   
La verdad es que no estaba aguantando la actitud hostil de Derek.

― Pero, que hermosa sonrisa tienes. ― Este tipo no tenia filtros, era completamente seguro ha la hora de decir lo que pensaba. Scott por el contrario siempre tendía ha pensar antes de actuar. Aunque de todas maneras se metía en problemas por ello.   
Algo azorado por aquellas palabras, le entrego, las placas de su brazo que le habían sacado luego del accidente al especialista. Sentado en la camilla, observo como el doctor se ocupaba de revisar todo su brazo, y hasta toco una pequeña herida en su frente. En todo momento aquel sujeto estuvo hablándole… para relajarlo seguramente. Preparo, el yeso que iría en su brazo, siempre sonriendo e intentando obviamente llamar la atención de Scott, ha lo que Scott interpreto como el típico doctor de niños.

Solo faltaba que le entregara una paleta, aunque a diferencia de eso, le hizo un pequeño muñeco en forma de yeso algo que Scott considero cool y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

Luego de algunas recomendaciones, le dio una cita para ver que tal iba el yeso.  
― Pero creí que solo debía venir para quitármelo dentro de un mes.   
Por que…, solo lo tendré un mes ¿no?

― ¿Sucede algo especial en un mes?

― uh! Bueno. vera…,cumpliré dieciocho en dos meces.

― Ey! Los dulce dieciocho, ― volvió a blanquear sus dientes mientras se sentaba en la punta de su escritorio.

Scott permaneció en la camilla tocando su yeso.  
Musito, un censillo ― si.

― Es un momento especial.   
Seguro quieres pasarlo de fiesta con amigos, o en un momento romántico con tu chica.  
Imagino que a tu edad tienes, ya pareja.

― Bueno. Tengo a esta persona…,realmente me trae de cabeza… solo que… aún no se lo digo.

― Interesante.

― Será mucho… no ha respondido mi pregunta.

― Si sigues mis indicaciones…, para antes de soplar las velas estarás como nuevo.

― Me recuperare.

―Bueno. Pequeño Scott, un antebrazo quebrado requiere de 6 a 8 semanas de yeso para curarse. ... El tiempo que deberás tener el yeso dependerá de tu edad y la velocidad de curación. por eso necesito que vengas de vez en cuando, para saber si tenemos que preocuparnos y de qué cosas debes estar pendiente, que podrían indicar un problema con el yeso o el brazo.

― De acuerdo, pero podría no decirme pequeño.  
Es algo irritante cuando la gente lo hace.

―Oh, ¡cierto! Estas creciendo.― se avergonzó, como hace tiempo no lo hacia, realmente este tipo empezaba ha hacerlo sentir incomodo.

Scott salio con una de esas sonrisas que decía “por favor; sácame de aquí ¡ahora!” pero Derek no suele ser bueno leyendo semblantes de adolescentes “inocentes” así que creyó que al moreno le agradaba mucho el doctor.   
Otro punto para estar molesto con su hermano.

― Nos vemos en una semana.

Al caminar fuera del hospital Derek hablo ― ¿Una semana?, no debería ser cuando te quiten esa cosa, o es que acaso; la fractura ¿es grave?

―No se de que te preocupas, tu eras el que quería arrancarme el brazo en la mañana.

― Yo no quise arrancarte el brazo, solo quería una explicación.

Scott observo como las personas fuera del hospital, les observaba. ― vamos, no me gusta discutir en la calle.

Para cuando llegaron a un bar-café, se sentaron fuera y pidieron algo de tomar.   
Derek observo ha su alrededor y luego escucho el tintineo de la taza como ha Scott se le complicaba endulzar su café. ― niño inútil, dame eso.

―0ye! ― Scott lejos de molestarse, escondió su sonrisa.

Desde que Derek se había convertido en algo así, como un hermano, tendía ha ser más comprensivo y resuelto con su torpeza.

Su ceño se frunció, pero para cuando Derek había terminado de poner tres cucharas de azúcar en su café y girado la ultima vuelta. Ahí estaba el problema, la sensación extraña volvía a recorrerle hasta girar en el centro de su estomago.

Scott encontró los ojos de Derek frente a frente, y casi podía recordarse en una situación similar en la primera cena familiar hace cinco años, con los Hale. Cuando Talía y Melissa eran pareja, todo parecía una locura que nadie quería aceptar. Pero habían llegado a un acuerdo de que amaban a sus madres, lo suficiente como para soportar esa etapa de experimentación sexual retardada como la había llamado Laura.

― Se que quizás no me lo creas, pero…,yo.

―Estas enamorado de él. — pregunto, tratando de no parecer muy iinteresado.

Miro hacia los lados y luego recompuso su mirada al frente. ― Me gusta, me gusta mucho ― aseguro ― tal vez, demasiado.

―Desde hace cuanto te sientes así con él.

― No lo se…, no lo se, al principio me sentía confundido, creí que tal vez, una parte de mi quería experimentar o tal vez darle una lección a mi madre. Pero, en el fondo sabia qué no tenia nada que ver con nada de eso…  
Él es inamovible e irreemplazable en mi vida…,él esta ahí… como siempre.  
Es quién siempre espero tener.

Derek aun tenia ese semblante endurecido ― Pero, seré sincero contigo.,. esto que viste… no es la primera vez que beso a Stiles. Hace como un año, lo bese después de haber sido “consolado” por terminar con Allison.

― ¿Qué? Estas de broma.

― no recordó el beso, y si lo hizo… lo tomo como otra tontería que yo hacia estando borracho. Tiempo después, Lydia volvió al instituto y el empezó a seguirla como un cachorrito, eso me asusto. pensé que tal vez el recordaba lo sucedido e intentaba darme una indirecta de que no se interesaría en otro chico.  
Borre esa tonta idea, Stiles seguía tratándome de la misma manera.

― no seria mejor decirle.

— ¿Decirle? Bueno, no es lo peor del mundo...., pero como Stiles parecía dispuesto a huir, estando en cualquier relación. Frene mis intenciones de decírselo.

— Mientes. Stiles no parece del tipo que quiere huir…

— Derek, …Stiles puede aparentar estar enloquecido por salir con alguien. Pero, realmente crees que somos los primeros en fijarnos en el. ¡Por favor! Creo que estas ciegamente enamorado o eres demasiado idiota.

Derek toco su frente intentando evitar la migraña. ― pero…, todo este tiempo… quieres decir que… saliste con Allison pero siempre te gusto Stiles.

― Pues sí, de hecho fue idea de ella que fingiéramos…, pero intento que lo nuestro fuera real. Por un momento temí que se lo dijera todo a Stiles pero debí pensar mejor de Allison… ella no lo haría. Sabes. El café se te enfriara.

― Kira también.

― Allison tapaba mis intenciones…, Kira… con ella intente realmente olvidar que estoy flipado por ese tonto. Pero no es algo que quiera recordar. Ahora, … desde cuando…

― ¿Desde cuando qué? Él no me gusta ― Scott le dio un punta pies en su rodilla ― aunch , eso duele.

― Sincérate. Es lo justo, yo lo hice.

― Soy mayor que tú, no necesito hacerlo.

Scott intento lanzarle otra patada por debajo de la mesa, pero Derek logro esquivarla aunque casi se cae al suelo. ― compórtate.

― Cuenta.   
Hasta esta mañana pensé que te gustaban las chicas.

― ¿Cómo?, tú…, acaso.

― ¡oye!, ver tu reacción de esta mañana fue como ver la mia en una situación parecida. Nunca hubiese imaginado que te interesara Stiles. Pero nunca te había visto reaccionar así…  
No eres homo fóbico, por razones familiares.

― eres un maldito… ― su brazo cruzo sobre la mesa y sujeto a Scott del cuello de su camisa ―Vas a pagar esto.

― Derek!, Derek!  
Recuerda mi brazo maldita sea.

― Lo siento, tú me exasperas ―, dijo soltándolo ― Y tienes razón, me gusta ese niño tonto, y no se desde cuando exactamente. Solo se que no puedo evitar sentirme atraído hacia él. Es algo mas fuerte que yo, cuando le veo, a veces siento ganas de besarle.Aún así, no me aprovecho de su estado o el mío inconciente para hacerlo.

― Bien,…bien, me equivoque en eso. Pero, ¿Qué haremos ahora? Seguiremos escondiendo nuestros sentimientos.

― No creo que sea lo correcto.

― Tampoco lo creo…, y aunque me gusta Stiles, no se si me agrada la idea de disputarlo contigo. Digo, también siento un gran respeto y cariño hacia ti, no podría hacerte daño, después de ser como un hermano para mi.

― Stiles también era como tu hermano, y eso no evito que te enamoraras de él.

Scott suspiro tomando un trago de café ― Supongo que no podemos evitar algunas cosas.

― Sabes….deberíamos volver. Stiles pudo aver despertado y no confío en Lydia.

―Puedes estar tranquilo.

―¿Por que?

―Lydia se me confeso hace una semana… y ahora esta esperando que acepte salir con ella.

― No la rechazaste.

― Me tomo por sorpresa.

― Dijiste que te gustaba Stiles.

―Y también dije que no puedo confesarme o pelear por el contigo.

―Stiles esta enamorado de Lydia, si sales con ella le romperás el corazón.

―Eso podría darte una oportunidad.

―No lo creo, no quiero ser un segundo plato de consuelo. Y tampoco, deseo tener que frenar una pelea entre ambos por esa chiquilla altanera.

―Puedes estar tranquilo, jamás le haría daño a Stiles.

― entonces.

―Lo que me preocupa es que Lydia salte hacia Stiles si yo la rechazo. Stiles no solo a sido mi pañuelo de lagrimas, también lo a sido de Lydia. No quiero darle razones para intentarlo con Stiles.

 

― Sabes…, ahora tengo mas ganas de volver a casa.

Scott río junto con Derek.

Para cuando subieron al taxi, para regresar a su departamento, Derek volvió a hablar.― La próxima consulta con tu doctor quiero que me avises. Ese sujeto no me gusta mucho, es demasiado simpático para mi gusto.

―De acuerdo, para serte sincero, su sonrisa me dio escalofríos.

― Pues no se te noto. Parecías mas que amable con él.

― No quieras buscarme un remplazo para Stiles, Hale, no me gustan otros chicos. Solo él.

― No quise decirlo por eso.

 


End file.
